Episode 3677 (3rd March 2004)
Plot Zak decides to visit Cain and tell him about the baby's arrival. He is convinced the baby is his grandson and Cain must have his say in its future whatever Charity says. When Zak visits Charity she remains determined to give the baby up and it is only Debbie’s arrival that convinces her to agree to a paternity test on the baby, so they will know once and for all who the baby’s father is. Debbie tells her that she doesn’t want her brother growing up not knowing who his family is like she had to. Zoe has been up all night working on the tender and is shattered, but it looks as if all her hard work could come to nothing as sneaky Carl pinches the paperwork and copies it as soon as her back is turned. Carl meets Jimmy for a drink, triumphant that the council contract is in the bag. Jimmy catches Carl eyeing up Louise and reminds him that he’s married. Once Jimmy is out of the way Carl makes his move on Louise and she says that she may meet him later at his place if he promises to brings a bottle of red along. There’s trouble at t’mill when Jarvis leads a deputation to ask Steph for Zak’s job back. Jarvis tells her that Zak’s dismissal was illegal because he wasn’t given any warnings beforehand. Steph claims that he was and tells them to ‘scurry back to your workstations like good little worker ants’. Jarvis takes matters into his own hands and decides to do everything by the book and organises a fire drill and then orders everyone out at 5.30pm on the dot. Steph is left alone to finish an urgent order and it looks as if Eric will return to find his business in ruins. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Carl - Tom Lister *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jimmy - Nick Miles *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Warden Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office, kitchen and living room *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor and office *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Charity's room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,132,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes